


Mellow Yellow

by lornemalvo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Multi, sweet angels get dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: Wade started to skip practice, against Piotrs rules.written because i just wanted smut with wade in his yellow crop top and the choking scene





	Mellow Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> translations at the end. more requests please

Wade learned pretty fast that when you gave Colossus an inch that he wanted, he took a fucking mile.

The day had started out like it usually did, training in the morning after breakfast was shoved down their throats by their metal daddy. He had done training a few days ago, though, so Wade slipped out after pancakes and eggs to get into the little office area that Colossus had dedicated to him to pour over manila folders of new mutants. There was always new shit to go over, and getting sweaty and gross just didn't really feel like something he wanted to do that morning, so he just stayed quiet and worked through it. 

Apparently, that didn't satisfy his tow truck of a friend, considering the man slammed into the office and made Wade shriek and throw the bundle of papers he was going over up into the air. Colossus looked at him with one arm crossed over his chest, shining just perfectly from the training he had done, and chucked the yellow crop top of a trainee shirt at Wades face.

“You weren't at practice. Thats unacceptable. You've missed three now.”

Wade grunted at the force of the shirt hitting him and made a face at the man. “Fuck off dude. You gave me this space for a reason. I’m sick of running the same drills over and over again with you and that chocolate chunk of a kid. If I'm worth fucking anything, than I'm worth whatever I'm doing in here.”

Not the answer that Piotr was looking for apparently. He stormed over to the rolling chair that Wade was trying to move away from him, and caught him by the neck, throwing his body like a rag doll against the back wall. The force of the hit knocked the breath from Wades lungs, and made the papers on his desk scatter and fly across the room. A soft moan fell from his lips, Colossus knew that he liked to be thrown around and treated like shit, what an asshole.

“Piotr, what the fuck.” He clawed at the hands that were clasped around his neck, whimpering and thrashing his legs around.

“You need to work as a family. As a unit, Wade. You cannot hide in this room and crawl out when you want food and attention.”

The bulge in his pants had grown as his windpipe was constricted, and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. “Petey-pie, if you're gonna, fuck, throw me around like this you gotta give me something.” Every other word coming from his mouth seemed liked it cracked and split while he struggled against the tight grip. His leg eventually landed on the mans thigh and he moved to let his toes curl around the ridiculous dick that Colossus was hiding in his spandex.

“Put your shirt on. Just your shirt. We’re training.”

—

Wade probably hadn't changed faster in his entire life, stripping off his sweatpants and struggling into the yellow crop top that had been forgotten on the floor. He had ended up bent over the desk, face slammed into the wood and a puddle of drool forming where his mouth was pressed against it. Unfortunately for him, the office door was swung out wide open, and Colossus had one finger in his mouth and the other hand curled around the front of his throat to keep him collected and quiet.

Colossus was thrusting into him almost violently from behind, his dick stretching Wades ass and just fucking leaking into him. Every time he felt the man twitch inside of him, ready to spill out more precum, he pulled out and let the tip rest against one of his cheeks. The constant denial of that feeling had started to make Wade almost sob, dripping spit onto the mans finger in his mouth and gagging when he jerked and hit the back of his throat.

Neither of them were necessarily speaking, except for Colossus’ swears and mumbles in Russian and Wades constant begging for more. The silence was broken eventually by a little command from Piotr that made Wade weak in the knees.

“переворачивать. Turn over. Look at me.”

Wade scrambled to make the move, moaning softly when Colossus pulled out and took a step back. The sight of him almost made Wade bust right there. That dude was fucking beautiful, standing there with a heaving chest and a goddamn beautiful dick that he just wanted to shove into his mouth until the man face fucked him to blackout. Another time, though. For now he was happy to lay on his back with his knees to his chest and stare up at him.

“This is working as a team, Wade. What is happening here.” Piotr stepped forward just enough to rest the tip of his length against the mans entrance, making Wade whimper at the pressure. “You cannot go on in life on your own.”

“Are you really fucking giving me this speech while trying to puncture one of my goddamn lungs.”

“Если вы не можете его принять, не говори, дерьмо.”

“I don’t know what that fucking means!”

Colossus just laughed, which fucking irritated him more, and pushed back in, making Wade grunt and cover his face with his hands. This dude was relentless when it came to fucking, not even stopping to see if Wade was okay before resuming his pace from before. A hand went back to Wade’s throat, pressing on the sides and restricting his airway.

“Don’t speak. Don't ruin this.”

The side comment from his Transformer friend made him gasp and look up at him, locking eyes and moaning freely. Colossus used his free hand to put a finger back into his mouth, mouth hanging just slightly open as he watched Wades tongue circle around it. His dick twitched inside of him, but Piotr didn't pull out, letting the precum rush into Wades desperate ass. 

“You have to be X-Men trainee to be here.” Colossus yanked Wade up by the yellow crop top, pulling him close enough so that they could feel one another breath on their face. “You will be worthless without us here.”

Wades ass clenched around him and he watched as Colossus’ face changed, moaning as the man finished inside of him. It was burning hot and felt like almost too much, making Wade weak in the knees. Colossus dropped him onto the table and pulled out, using the yellow top to wipe at himself.

“Wake up, Wade. Get changed and come to afternoon training. Do not deal with yourself.” Piotr pointed at Wades groin where his dick looked purple and was leaking against his abdomen. “I will know.” He pulled his pants up and left the office, leaving Wade disheveled and panting on the desk.

Jesus Christ. He should've started skipping training weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> переворачивать - turn over
> 
> Если вы не можете его принять, не говори, дерьмо - if you cant take it dont say shit


End file.
